Anime Portal: Avatar
by Paradox Man
Summary: I'm placed into the Avatar Universe to fight alongside the Gaang.... And stuff. OC... Flame if you want. I try to take cliches, and make them sound not so clichish.
1. A look into the future

**Anime ****Portal: Avatar  
****  
Disclaimer: I am not two people, therefore I do not own Avatar. Though if I did, I would think about NOT seeming to lead us on to Zutara(Admit it Kataangs, I know there were a few episodes, even the FINAL episode where you thought it may have ended up Zutara).**

A/N: Not sure if Avatar can TRULY be called an anime, but meh, it looks like one, so it's an anime in my eyes.

_--_

This is the moment...

The Fire Nation soldiers rushed towards me, my skin tanned but flawless, my short black hair felt like it was standing up on my head as I summoned lightning into my body

_This is where it all ends..._

A Fire Nation soldier struck my blood red armor, recently stolen off of a captured one. I glared at him, my red eyes reflected his electrified body as I let the current flow through his sword and him.

_Sozin's Comet arrives in only minutes..._

I kicked the soldier back into another before letting my hand glow white, a bright light came out of it, blinding the hundreds of soldiers in front of me.

_I must not let them kill me..._

I let the darkness flow into my right arm, the power slowly gaining control over me. I effortlessly fired a single wave which took out half of the regiment.

_I must not let the darkness control me..._

The sky began to glow orange, as did my eyes. The second it did all I saw was a wall of fire, rushing towards me with the ability to turn me into ashes.

_... I must not be afraid!_

I slammed my foot on to the hard stone, causing a rock, just big enough for me to hide behind to smash through the ground under me.

_I must get revenge!_

I roared, all of the past events, all of my anger, rage, and pain rushed through me. Darkness shrouded the soldiers. I burst through the rock, power flowing through my veins, I fired one ball of pure negative energy. It crushed the soldier in the front before expanding, ripping apart every Fire Nation soldier left. I laughed as hundreds of tanks began to roll my way. "I knew it would be fun to take all of these people at once!" I said with a smug look on my face. I took out my two swords, which shone in the apocalyptic sunlight and rushed towards the tanks, deflecting their fire with my own.

_Let the battle begin!_

I liquefied the ground under the first tank, causing it to sink into a pool of magma. I used the pool to fire blasts of molten rock into the tanks. I walked on top of the tank, my bare feet relaxing from the intense heat. I saw Toph on another building, giving my a signal that meant the airships were coming... Which by the way was only her waving her hands around. I flipped and landed on my hands, swinging my entire body around, sending a blast of flames that shot the tanks up into the air. Toph began hopping on them as I fired flames to keep them up. A pillar of flames shot into the sky, making me lose my focus.

"Hey Shadow Boy! Don't let me fall or you'll be sorry!" I heard Toph yell from a falling tank. I only chuckled as liquefied the ground under the tanks and shot a wave of flames, propelling the tank into the airship.

I smiled, though I didn't know Azula was behind me until I was on the floor, burning, and in extreme pain.

_I must... Not... Lose..._

**A/N: This is going to be very different from what you THINK it'll be.**__


	2. The Boys in the Iceberg

**Anime Portal: Avatar  
**** Book 1: Water, Chapter 1: The Boys in the Iceberg**

Disclaimer: I am not two people, I did not create Avatar(Which you must watch... Watch it... Waaaaatch iiiiiit.)

I walked up to the small warp that appeared in had appeared in my small room. I stared at it with great interest before my curiosity got the best of me. I was wearing a simple gray shirt, and some jeans. I was kind of chubby as well, but I was working on that. I have tan skin, and I wear a pair of glasses.

"_I have to check that out..."_ I thought as I touched the strange rip in the dimension, I drew back my hand and hissed. "_Good lord that thing is cold!" _I thought, closing my nearly black eyes and shaking my hand. When I opened them ice was slowly taking over my room, not just on the walls, but the entire area. I grabbed one of my bags that had my clothes, MP3 player, and cellphone in it before the ice reached me, I instantly lost consciousness.

_**Crack**___

I woke up in a crater with the Northern Lights hanging above me. All I could see was ice, and a furry creature with an arrow going down it. I got up and sneezed, I felt very warm and strong for some reason... I heard mumbling at the end of the crater of ice, though I couldn't go up as I can't climb for my life. I sat down and leaned on the strange beast as it growled.

"Appa! Are you alright? Wake up buddy!" Someone said, my eyes widened.

"_That rip in space sent me to... An anime?" _I thought, being frozen and knocked unconscious made it hard to think straight, let alone figure out what anime I was in, or even that there was a straight path leading to the outside of the crater-ish thing to my left. The gigantic six legged beast shook me off as I put on my glasses.

"What is that thing?" Another, obviously older person asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison." The boy replied, peaking my interest. I walked closer to the group of people talking, making sure that I stayed close to Appa's legs just in case they decided to leave, or worse, find out that I am there. I decided to tune them out as I thought of a plan to get myself out... Well, I tried to but the unnamed owner of the animal sneezed loudly and propelled himself into the air. I swear he got a small glimpse of me as he came back down.

"I'm Aang." The small boy said.

_"Aang... Appa... Floating in mid-air... Nope, still can't come up with an idea." _I thought, still dazed, confused, and still more warm than usual, which was starting to give me a headache

"You just sneezed, and flew ten feet into the air!" One of the boys, I think his name was Mooka or something said.

"Really? It felt higher than that." Aang said, staring at the sky.

A girl gasped. "You're an airbender!"

_"... Airbending? Flying Bisons? Aang, Mooka, and some girl? Where am I!" _I thought, getting frustrated... _"I think I just made my headache worse..."_

"... I'm going home to where things make sense." Mooka said, I could hear him walking towards the edge of the iceberg crater thing. It got very quiet for a moment, like he did something very stupid.

"Well if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang said, jumping inhumanly high in the air before landing on the beast that could, according to him, fly them out of this ice hole. I spun behind the bison's front pair of legs and gripped it's fur, listening to the girl and Mooka argue.

"Appa, yip-yip!" I heard Aang yell enthusiastically. I closed my eyes and pushed my glasses up. I felt myself being lifted up into the air, and then slammed into the ice cold water. I panicked and grabbed on to the bison's tail as it swam across the icy sea.

"Wow, that was truly amazing." Mooka said sarcastically. I agreed with him. I heard Aang and the girl talk before Mooka groaned. I grew sleepy and just listened to the water as I fell asleep on Appa's tail.

_A person wearing a gray robe, hood, and glasses hung on Appa's leg for dear life as a storm raged above him. The rider yelled out as they crashed into the water, the person's glasses drifted off as the rider slammed his fists together, freezing the area around him, the robed boy, and Appa._

I woke up just as the people arrived at the village. It was like an Indian village, but on ice. I looked at the now dark sky, there were hundreds of stars in the sky, many more than the fifty or a hundred that would show up at home. I smiled as the trio got off of Appa. I jumped off and slid behind a tent and was able to think clearly for once. "I'm in Avatar, the last airbender... I wonder what I am able to bend..." I mumbled to myself before clearing my thoughts. I tried to airbend, but to no avail. There was no earth so I couldn't try that. I couldn't even make a drop come out of the water, so I punched the air, fire shot out of my fist and smashed into the ice, sending steam into my face. I practiced small moves all night, making sure to not make a sound, or set the tent behind me on fire.

_"I haven't had this much fun since... Ever!" _I thought before realizing it was already morning. "_What a waste..." _I thought until I saw Aang flying around. He looked at me before he crashed into a large tower of snow that I surprisingly kept itself up. I shook my head and dashed away and hoped that I wouldn't be seen. I continued to train with my firebending on a mound of snow until dusk, when I heard laughing, Moo- Sokka's complaining, an-

**"Penguins!" **Aang yelled out, interrupting my thought and causing a fireball to nearly blow my arm off. I sighed and decided to rest for a few moments, until I saw a bright white light fly into the yellow sky.

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Avatar Returns

**Anime Portal: Avatar**  
Book 1: Water

_The Avatar Returns / First Strike_

I walked over to the wall of the village and peeked out of it, waiting to see what happened. I saw Aang and Katara walking down the hill. Sokka seemed to accuse Aang of something, Katara protecting him, and Aang explaining what happened. I couldn't understand anything, and my memories of the episode were very fuzzy.

"If he's banished then I'm banished too!" Katara yelled angrily before she grabbed Aang's arm and stormed off towards Appa.

_"Wait that's my ride out!" _I thought, my eyes widening. Unfortunately, I still can't climb so there only way to get out of the village was to reveal myself... _"Well, this is bad..."_ I grabbed the bag and dug through it, only to find a golden and silver rifle.

"Katara, would you really choose him, over your tribe?" I heard Sokka ask Katara while I was examining the rifle.

"_Where is my spanish sword! My parents will kill me if I don't bring that back!" _I said, the sword I was talking about was almost like a rapier, the handle was golden and had multiple jewels in it. The rifle had a silver barrel, but the rest was golden, it also seemed to be a high power rifle. It already had bullets in it as well. I shrugged as Aang hopped back up on to the bison. I thought about revealing myself, and soon felt myself coming out from behind the wall, but it was too late. Aang and Appa had already left. I walked up behind Sokka.

"Need any help?" I asked him, he turned around, a stern look on his face.

"Oh great, not another one." He said, obviously not trusting me. "Why don't you just go away like Aang did, we don't need even more Fire Nation." Sokka said, crossing his arms. I frowned.

"Fine. I'll help anyway." I said, grinning and running inside of the village, following the children. I sat down to the left of the village, which when I think about it looks more like a camp and waited for Zuko to appear, the only thing I can remember from the episode. The ice cracked as the gigantic Fire Navy ship inched towards the walls. Steam shot out of the front of the ship as the tip of it, which looked like a horn, slammed down into the snow.

"_Well, this is interesting." _I thought as Zuko descended down the stairs, six soldiers slowly exited the ship as Sokka dashed up the stairs and was kicked off immediately.

"_Humiliation..."_ I thought as I laughed. The latch blocked my way in, along with my sight, so I waited until everyone was off of the ship and went to the side of the stairway, my rifle shining in my hand. Zuko threw fire everywhere before Sokka tried his hardest to strike Zuko with his club, again, and failed, again. He dodged a large fire blast and threw his boomerang, missing as it spun into the distance.

_"When it comes back I can shoot the back of Zuko's helmet, it shouldn't be enough to kill him due to the strength of the helmet but it should do some damage..." _I thought as I lined up my shot. Sokka ran up yet again with a spear, which was tossed to him by a small child, and tried to stab Zuko. He skillfully broke the spear twice before grabbing it and using it to jab Sokka in the face multiple times.

_"Failure..."_ I thought as the boomerang flew past me, going a lot faster as it struck the back of Zuko's helmet, causing him to lurch forward, I fired, the sound echoed through the village causing most of the villagers to look around, before I fell from the recoil I could see Zuko falling flat on his face. I rolled down the mound of snow before landing safely out of sight. Zuko began to stumble to his feet, his eyes being swirls.

"_Owned!" _I thought as I saw Aang knock Zuko high into the air by striking his feet with a penguin. I climbed up the hill just in time to barely hear Aang make a deal with Zuko.

"Don't worry Katara, everything will be okay." Aang said, I decided I would try and go inside of the ship myself.

"Head a course to the Fire Nation, I'm going home." I heard Zuko say as I stuck the rifle back inside of the bag, slung the bag over my shoulder, and slid down the mound of snow, making sure not to be seen by the Fire Nation. I glanced over at the villagers before the hatch started to lift itself up, I grabbed the tip of it, allowing myself to be brought up to the deck, I slid around and dropped silently on the it. I tried to move as quietly as possible towards the bridge. I slipped below the deck and hid in one of the rooms, I saw the people walking outside as I closed the door and waited.

"The Avatar has escaped!" I head a soldier yell, I waited for the man on the balcony to leave before blasting the first soldier with a large burst of fire. I dashed into the small place above me, following Aang. He ducked and dashed from the three soldiers in front of them, which I blasted with another blast of fire while they were distracted.

"_Strrrike!"_ I thought as I climbed up to the second floor's hallway where Aang was as he flipped over the soldier in front of him, I jumped to the side of the jet of flames, it scorched my leg as I hit the wall and shot a fireball, the soldier looked up just in time for it to smack him dead in the face. I ran down the hall, but not before taking the soldier's armor and helmet and putting it on.

I saw Aang as he ran Zuko's trap. I continued to dash up the floors, reaching the bridge about a minute after Aang had tried to jump off. I roundhouse kicked the driver in the neck before blasting him in the chest with a small fireball. I got to the balcony as Aang incapacitated the other Fire Nation soldiers. I turned around and ran back down to the deck just as Sokka, Aang, and Katara left on Appa.

"_Darnit."_ I thought as I walked on to the deck. Zuko and Iroh shot a large fireball, attempting to shoot down Aang and the others, he deflected it, sending it into the ice wall, which collapsed on the ship.

_"Darnit."_

A soldier grabbed my shoulder. "Get to melting the ice on those soldiers, Zuko's orders."

"_Darnit!"_

**A/N: I MAY make an alternate version of this where I escape with Aang, and not get trapped with Zuko and the others. Oh, and I forgot my Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Wah.**


End file.
